


Sea salt

by MxTrashTM



Series: G-Man oneshots [2]
Category: half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Gen, I want Gman to suffer, Oneshot, Sadstuck moment, black mesa, hope u cry :), someone has to create gman content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM
Summary: I remembered his childhood!The ocean was beautiful!
Series: G-Man oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sea salt

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely my hc fueled stories that are written in a fit of inspiration.

You don't need to sleep.  
That's a perk of your job.  
But  
Black Mesa felt oddly calm  
It was quiet  
Unsuspecting  
The odd feeling of patience  
No one was here  
No one else will be here  
Emptiness is oddly calming  
You sat down in the breakroom.  
The chair was painful to sit on.

But it grounded you.  
You closed your eyes.

Dreaming wasn't something you were used to.  
After all, when was the last time you wanted to feel human?  
Dreaming was human.  
You are not.  
But here we are.  
The dream was vivid  
You could   
Taste.  
Feel.  
Hear.  
Smell.  
And

See so painfully.  
It was painful.  
Because you remembered this place  
It had been so long.  
You are so old.  
But how could you forget?  
Because you wanted to.  
You should not have a desire to remember.  
But you do  
And you want to remember.  
And by what ever gods exist you will.

The beach was calm, as you always remember it.  
Except for one time  
But this is a peaceful dream  
Not time for that.

The water lapped at your feet  
But you couldn't feel it through your shoes.  
But you didn't have shoes here.

Time reversed  
You are young.  
You are free

You were sitting in the shallows  
Soaking up the sun  
You had nothing to worry about  
You could feel the sand beneath your feet  
You could feel the coolness of the ocean  
You could smell the ocean breeze  
You could taste the saltiness  
You wish to taste this forever

Sometimes, when no one is around  
You'll buy sea salt chips  
You miss the flavor  
You miss those days.

The sea is quiet  
You don't know how long you've been sitting  
You love watching the sunset  
You love watching the moon on the water  
You love watching the sun rise

You eventually have to leave  
But you never go far  
Your house on the beach ensures that.  
You have a window in the kitchen, it looks right out to the sea  
You love to keep your windows open while eating  
Sea salt adds flavor to everything.

You love to sit in your living room and listen to the waves, you love the sunlight and the moonlight entering your through your windows.  
You love the stars, you still watch them even when it's too cold to go outside  
Light pollution is nonexistent here.

You are happy.  
You are free.  
You are fine with whatever your future brings  
Because  
Because...  
Because?  
Because.  
You will have these memories  
Forever.  
Right?

You see yourself.  
You see everything.  
You are wrong.  
But not forever.  
Just for now

You are in Black Mesa.  
You cannot see.  
But not because your eyes are closed  
They are covered by your hands  
Even so, you cannot see through your tears.  
You do not cry.  
You do not show emotions.  
It is human.

What are you?

It is quiet in Black Mesa.  
Calm, even.

**Author's Note:**

> I love gman as a gman kin but  
> He must cry  
> That's called character development


End file.
